Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi/Wiki-Werkstatt
Neues Design der Hauptseite Hallo liebe Jedipedianer! In den letzten Tagen habe ich mit der Unterstützung einiger Stammbenutzer ein wenig an unserer Hauptseite gewerkelt. Ich hoffe, der neue Anstrich ist uns gelungen und bringt nach fast 2 Jahren (stimmt das? Bild:;-).gif) frischen Wind für das Gesicht unseres Wikis. Besonders bedanken möchte ich mich bei C-3PO für die Unterstützung hinsichtlich der Wiki-Markup sowie bei Bel Iblis, Darth Vader, Pandora, DMK, Sol, Darth Maulhalten und Kyle22 für ihr kreatives Feedback. Wer Meinungen, Vorschläge und konstruktive Kritik anbringen möchte, hat nun Gelegenheit dazu. Viele Grüße, 19:25, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Meinungen * Ich finde die „neue“ Hauptseite sehr gut. Im Gegensatz zu unserer jetzigen ist das ein Meilenstein. Ich habe zwei Sachen, ein Vorschlag und ein Kritikpunkt. Kritisieren muss ich, dass dieser veraltete Jedi-Con-Werbebanner von 2008 seinen Weg in die „neue“ Hauptseite findet. Man kann ihn doch ganz weg lassen, zumal unsere „Partnerseite“ auch keinen Link zu Jedipedia hat. Naja, ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber mich stört es, weil ich schon mal darauf hingewiesen habe, aber es passiert nichts. Außerdem würde ich vorschlagen, auch was am Header zu machen. Einen neuen Header wäre nach fast zwei Jahren schon angemessen. Mir würde es auch sehr gut gefallen, wenn man die Header dem Artikel des Monats widmet, sofern dies von den Bildern und dem Thema her möglich ist. Somit könnte man dem Artikel des Monats vielleicht ein wenig mehr Exklusivität und Aufmerksamkeit auf dieser doch recht vollen und bunten „neuen“ Hauptseite verleihen. Und so ein Header zu machen, ist auch kein Hexenwerk, zumal man sie ja drei Monate im Voraus machen könnte. Würde mich auch an diesem kreativen Schaffungsprozess beteiligen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:35, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Klasse Idee von Ani wie ich finde mit dem Banner. Das andere sollte selbstverständlich sein, dass es nicht den Weg auf die Hauptseite findet. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 19:53, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Klar, kein Problem. Ich habe Banner und Partnerbox sowieso erstmal nur "übernommen". Zum ersteren bin ich gerne für Ideen offen, die Partnerseiten wollte Premia glaube ich bald mal in Angriff nehmen. 20:35, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) * Zu Ben und den anderen mitgeholfen haben, da sollte man sicherlich auch Mara nicht vergessen, kann ich eigentlich nur sagen: Klasse. Momentan finde ich allerdings etwas störend, dass die „Wusstest du, dass“-Box nach unten verschoben wird, da ich ein Fan davon bin und vor allem das neue System sehr schön finde, da dort auch kürzliche Änderungen aufgeführt sind. Ebenfalls fände ich es perfekt, wenn die Linklisten der Charaktere, Schiffe usw gekürzt werden, wenn ich auch die aktuell aufgeführten Namen allesamt super ausgewählt finde. Das hätte den Vorteil, dass es (darunter auch die rechte Hälfte) bei meiner Bildschirmauflösung mit 1650x1050 mit der linken Hälfte etwa gleich groß wäre und die anderen Punkte, die weiter unten liegen, etwas weiter oben liegen würden - somit also nicht verkümmern. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 19:53, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) **Mhh, aber die meisten werden wohl 1200x1024 oder 1024x728 haben, und da ist das so am besten, wie es gerade ist. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:13, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) *Ich weiss zwar nicht, warum ich da oben auch erwähnt bin, weil ich egtl kaum was da dran gemacht habe... Wenn man, wie schon gesagt, von kleineren Auflösungen ausgeht, könnte man allerdings überlegen, ob man diese langen Linklisten nicht etwas beschneiden sollte. Ich weiss, das wurde während der Gestaltung schon einige Male angesprochen, aber ich finde das sollte dennoch nochmal überlegt werden. Ansonsten find ich das ganze top gemacht, weil es durch die grosse Anzahl an Bildern eindeutig etwas einladender wirkt. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 00:40, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) *Auf Nachfrage im IRC-Channel bei den Kollegen von der Wookieepedia bekam ich folgende Antworten: ** it's more organised...more even...I like it can't understand a word of it but it looks better ** Looks good to me. The complete lack of butt-ugly adverts messing everything up is good. ** Per GT. I quite like it. ** I too like it. I'm liking that old time movie emphasis. :Falls weitere Meinungen geäußert werden, ergänze ich sie hier. 00:58, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) *Zunächst mal: Gut! Besser als die aktuelle Hauptseite. Aber: 1. Auf mich wirkt die Seite zu lang... ich weiß nichts spezielles, was raus muss, aber vielleicht fendet irgendwer was. 2. Ich fände das Special als oberstes (direkt unter den Meldungen) am bessten aufgehoben, weil es gewissermaßen das aktuellste ist. 3. Ich finde der "Schon gewusst..." Block ist zu weit unten. 19:18, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) *Also zuerst mal möchte ich sagen, dass ich die Hauptseite grundsätzlich ganz gut finde. Allerdings habe ich ein paar Gedanken dazu, wie man es vielleiucht noch besser machen könnte: **Bei den Links zu The Clone Wars möchte ich gerne eine momentan noch nicht existierende Liste der The Clone Wars-Episoden haben, da sowas glaube ich enorm beliebt wäre für die Leser, z.B. wenn diese sich fragen "In welcher Episode war das nochmal, wo die Ahsoka alle gerettet hat" und so, mag vielleicht für Autoren langweilig sein, aber ich bin mir 100%ig-sicher, dass die Leute sich die Seite angucken werden. Dies würde ich mir ungefähr so vorstellen, dass kurz die wichtigsten Personen der Episode, der Name, wann es im Fernsehen lief, sowie eine kurze Beschreibung der Handlung. Als Beispiel könnte man sich dabei so eine Liste nehmen. **Ich möchte gerne, dass die Links unter den Filmen/dem Eu-Kram/TCW-Special mithilfe einer Vorlage eingebunden werden. Die Linksammlung kann sich relativ schnell ändern, sobald neue Medien mit neuen wichtigen Artikeln rauskommen sowie wenn diese verschobeen werden. In so einem Fall wäre es einfach nur nervig für Benutzer und Admins, wenn dann extra ein Admin die Seite ändern muss. Wenn man die Vorlage halbschützt, bezweifle ich zu 99%, dass es dort Vandalismus geben wird, schließlich kann Shaak Ti das Schild ja nicht durchdringen. Des Weiteren ist es einfach nur unnötig, für Linkfix die Hauptseite zu verändern, sofern sich dies vermeiden lässt. **Kann theoretisch sein, dass ich mich irre aber ist die Mitarbeits-Spalte auf der Hauptseite so dringend notwendig? Ich zum Beispiel hab mich erst ca. 1 Monat durch die Artikel hier gelesen, bevor ich auch nur überlegt habe, hier selbst etwas zu schreiben. Vielleicht bin ich da eine Ausnahme in dieser Hinsicht, aber ich hätte sie dort jedenfalls nicht gebraucht. **Zuletzt möchte ich noch sagen, dass ich die Banner auf der Seite nicht schön finde. Ich vermute zwar, dass sich dabei nichts ändern wird, nichtsdestotrotz halte ich es für in Ordnung, dass ich das hier sage. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:47, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) *Meld ich mich auch mal dazu, wo ich das grade entdecke^^ Also im allgemeinen, wie schon vielfach erwähnt, ist die Seite sehr schön gelungen. Trotzdem stört auch mich etwas die Länge und ich bin eigentlich der Meinung, dass man noch die Länge der Mitarbeitsspalte und Partnerseiten einsparen sollte. Natürlich ist auch mir klar, dass bei den Partnerseiten wahrscheinlich wenig passieren wird, aber zumindest, wie von DMK angesprochen, sollte die Mitarbeitsspalte raus, da auch ich so etwas eher nicht auf der Hauptseite suchen würde. Auch würde ich die Linkliste mit den wichtigsten Artikeln etwas kürzen (nur ne Idee, vllt. stimmts dann mit der Symmetrie auch nicht mehr...). Mein '''Fazit': Schönes ansprechendes Design, dass aber noch etwas zu lang in der Darstellung ist. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 00:50, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) **Die Partnerseiten nimmt Premia bald in Angriff. Die Mitarbeitsspalte ist ganz unten und stört dort im Zweifelsfall niemanden - wer sie nicht sehen will, braucht halt nicht runterscrollen. Die Länge der Linklisten wurde bereits angemerkt, aber wie du bereits richtig sagst, stimmt ansonsten die Symmetrie nicht mehr. 01:46, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ***„List der The Clone Wars-Episoden“? Das halte ich für eher keine gute Idee, denn auf der Hauptseite ist ein Link „Episodenführer“ und der beantwortet ja alles wichtige. Eine Tabelle mit den bisher bekannten Episoden der Fernsehserie gibt es im Artikel The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie). In den Artikeln zu den Episoden sind, wie du sicher weißt, die Personen und die genauen Veröffentlichungsdaten aufgelistet sowie eine ausführliche Inhaltsangabe zu finden. Eine solche Tabelle, wie sie auf der Wikipedia zu finden ist, halte ich für unnötig. Es wären ja die selben Informationen, aber nur anders verpackt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 02:26, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ****Glaub mir, die Leute haben keinen Bock, sich durch zig Artikel zu klicken, wenn sie die von ihnen gesuchten Informationen kurz, knapp und übersichtlich in einer guten Liste finden. Der Link Episodenführer beantwortet nicht alles, was wichtig ist, es ließe sich in einer Liste, für die ich auch gerne einen Entwurf machen kann, deutlich mehr Informationen liefern, die auch von Lesern benutzt werden würden. Die Liste soll das nicht ausführlich, sondern kurz und knapp beschreiben, während die Artikel dabei genauer ins Detail gehen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:25, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) *****Finde es dennoch unnötig, denn wie schon gesagt, sind das die gleichen Informationen nur in einer anderen Verpackung. Außerdem, was heißt hier durch zig Artikel klicken. Das ist ein Klick auf den Link Episodenführer, eine Episode aus der Tabelle aussuchen und ein weiterer Klick auf den jeweiligen Link. Das sind zwei Klicks bis zum Episoden-Artikel. Schneller geht es auch mit deiner Liste nicht. Man könnte die Tabelle vielleicht noch um einige Spalten mit zusätzlichen Informationen erweitern oder komplett neu gestalten, aber von einem ''Listen-Artikel würde ich abraten. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:21, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ******Wäre schön, wenn ihr das an anderer Stelle diskutieren könntet, weil das ja nichts mit der Hauptseite zu tun hat. Bild:;-).gif 01:00, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST)